Ezra Spurnrose
.jpg | imagecaption = | aliases = | slang = *Groundling *Legger | relatives = *Simon Spurnrose (father) *Imogen Spurnrose (sister) | affiliation = | occupation = Socialite | species = Human | gender = Male | age = }} Ezra Spurnrose is the head of the Spurnrose house. He was left in charge on his family's fortune following his father's passing. History Ezra's father, Simon Spurnrose, was a popular watch and clock maker. He was a brilliant engineer and one of the most politically progressive people of his day. He was one of the first to hire a faun to his staff. For this and other quirks, he was always considered an oddity in the Burgue. Some of these stranger traits have been passed on to Imogen and to a lesser extent, Ezra. Biography Season one Failed business endeavors Brother and sister duo Ezra and Imogen Spurnrose discuss their new neighbor, who had just purchased the finest house in the Crossing. They then receive an unexpected visits from Constable Cuppins, who informs Ezra that his sailing ship the Deliverance crashed near the shore. Ezra is taken down to the precinct, where he admits to having tied up a considerable amount of his family’s fortune in this enterprise. He was approached to fund the purchase and refurbishment of the Deliverance as a passenger vessel in return for a share of the profits earned in bringing over fae folks. As for Vignette Stonemoss, she is indentured to Ezra for the price of passage. 50 guilders. It is up to Ezra to either sell that contract to someone else or keep her as a domestic. Ezra decides to keep Vignette and brings her home as a lady’s maid. Imogen is thrilled at the news of gaining a new servant, which she’d not had since her father’s passing. Imogen and Ezra watch as their new neighbor arrives in a carriage. They greet him at his home, having come to extend their hospitality. Much to their surprise, their new neighbor, Agreus Astrayon, is a faun.Season 1, Episode 01: Some Dark God Wakes Ezra watches Vignette as she washes dishes. She's contracted to work there until next Austery. Only then would her debt be paid. Ezra offers her a quicker way to pay off her debt, in reference to sex. She refuses, pushing Ezra off her and warning him to stop. When he tries to force himself on her, she takes him down and escapes out the door. Imogen and Afissa come downstairs after hearing the commotion. Ezra lies and tells them that he caught Vignette stealing. Believing her brother, Imogen insists that they report Vignette to the constabulary first thing in morning. Inspector Rycroft Philostrate arrives at the constabulary to find Imogen and Ezra filing a report on Vignette for breaking her contract. Philo takes it upon himself to clear Vignette of her contract by paying the 50 guilders to settle the debt and free Vignette. Ezra agrees, however, Philo doesn’t know Vignette to be a thief and quickly deduces the true reason behind why she ran away. Once Philo is gone, Ezra reveals to Imogen that they’re in financial trouble despite the fact that their father left them with 10,000 a year. Ezra explains just how much it takes to sustain a household, down to Imogen’s fancy wardrobe. He tried to take the resources their father left them and use it to grow their income, but it backfired. Ezra aims to procure a loan to fund the refurbishment of another ship. He insists that there’s still money to be made in this business, but Imogen begs to differ, and she refuses to allow him to offer the house as collateral to the bank. Not that Ezra takes what she has to say into consideration.Season 1, Episode 02: Aisling An arrangement with Agreus Imogen tells Ezra of her arrangement with Agreus. Should they accept him into their social circle, then he would fund the refurbishment of the ship in its entirety. Imogen informs Ezra that Agreus will be joining them for tea along with the Pembrokes and the Guilfoyles. However, Ezra is resistant given the scandal it would be. Whatever the cost, Imogen refuses to allow Ezra to put their house at risk. Ezra and Imogen receive a check from Agreus, which Ezra refers to as blood money. He worries what’ll happen to their reputation. Imogen thinks they can weather this so long as they stand untied. However, Ezra surmises that Agreus will want more than just a tea invite for the money he paid. Imogen agrees. She’ll have to be seen publicly with him. At least until someone else extends him a proper invitation.Season 1, Episode 05: Grieve No More Ezra reveals to Imogen that their father gave refuge to a pregnant Pix in their home. While there’s nothing he can do about that, he can however intercede on Imogen’s predicament with Agreus. He believes Agreus is asking too much of Imogen and plans to negotiate an end to their arrangement. Ezra is starting to wonder if Imogen might enjoy Agreus’ company, which she denies. Ezra is very much pleased with the ship refurbished by Agreus. He’s calls it "The Swan." At 50 guilders a head, she’ll pay for herself. The rest will be profit after three crossings. Agreus tells Ezra that he was once indentured for five years to a foundry owner in New Freehold. The work was hard, but he was a fair man. As for how Agreus became wealthy, he did so guilder by guilder. Ezra made some inquiries about Agreus’ past and wonders what it is a skipjack does. A skipjack is one who tracks workers who’ve run away, meaning Agreus hunted his own kind. Agreus realized a long time ago that if he was to find his way in the world of men, then he’d have to play by the rules of men. Ezra then expresses his desire to discuss the terms of Agreus’ arrangement with Imogen. Afterward, Ezra returns to Imogen and tells her that not until she’s helped him establish a foothold in their inner circle will Imogen be free of her obligation to Agreus. However, Ezra informs Imogen that Agreus has received an invitation to take tea at the Tripplethorn’s this very afternoon. They insisted on turning over the painting he bid on personally.Season 1, Episode 07: The World to Come The Swan is ready. Ezra is headed to take it out on its maiden voyage. They’ll head up the coast and then come directly back. Imogen recommends inviting Agreus to dinner to celebrate as business partners, but Ezra has no desire to. Ezra also doesn’t like the course Imogen is headed down and the unflattering assumptions that’ll come with it should she continue to be seen with Agreus. Imogen exclaims that she’s tired of worrying about what others think as it’s no way to live. Imogen speaks as if Agreus has become a friend to her, Ezra states, but she insists that is not the case. Family betrayal After watching Imogen kiss Agreus, Ezra runs back into his house and grabs his gun. He then breaks into Agreus’ home and follows the trail of clothes to the bedroom, where Agreus and Imogen lie naked in bed. Ezra throws Imogen her clothes and tells her to get dressed and go home. He then orders Agreus out the bed as he holds him at gunpoint. Imogen begs him to calm down, but Ezra is beyond reason. He cocks his gun, but before he can fire, Imogen disarms him. He then turns his aggression towards her, forcing Agreus to come to her aid. He headbutts Ezra, knocking him to the ground. However, in doing this, he’s made a mistake. Imogen explains that they have to go now because the police will not see it as self defense, rather a Puck standing over a bleeding man. Agreus and Imogen run out the room, locking the door behind them. Ezra declares that wherever they go, he’ll find them. The following morning, Ezra looks off the dock to the sea, knowing that his sister is somewhere out there with Agreus.Season 1, Episode 08: The Gloaming Appearances Season one *Some Dark God Wakes *Aisling *The Joining of Unlike Things *Grieve No More *Unaccompanied Fae *The World to Come *The Gloaming References Category:Characters Category:Season one characters Category:Males Category:Humans